


Dreaming

by planett



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, basically when u turn 18 ya dream abt the love of ur life, i will update tags as i go along btw lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planett/pseuds/planett
Summary: You turn 18, you are gifted a dream about your soulmate, granted that they're 18 too. You'll always be dreaming of them.Main focus JohnDave with a side of JadeRose





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write lol  
> theres a surprising amount of research going into this ...... hmmm  
> also fuck google docs keeps making soulmate roommate so if u see that lmk xoxo

A day like today was one to celebrate. It wasn’t every day that a young man dreamt of his soulmate, but today, on John’s 18th birthday, he would dream of his soulmate. 

Well, after 1740. Which was when exactly he was born. But still, it was a joyous day! 

A bit of a house party had been set up - his Dad had invited his small group of friends over and jesus christ, the amount of cake in this building was sure to give John and the rest of his friends diabetes. 

John briefly wondered if his soulmate enjoyed cake, unlike himself. 

The lounge room was party central, cake and snacks being placed on the coffee table a bit further from the TV than usual as the TV was being used for Just Dance 2. 

Jade, his sister, was currently boogying her soul out on the Wii, trying to outdo each and every high score she made. John thought she was a madman. An absolute one. 

Sitting on the couch watching Jade was his Father. Dad was a great man. Jade seemed to wonder how good he was at Just Dance as he got dragged in. John laughed at the sight. 

His few cousins hadn’t been able to make it but wished him the happiest birthday and that his dream be not only pleasant, but insightful to who and where his soulmate was. They also gave him 50 dollars in a card, which was pretty neat. He’d heard their stories of finding their soulmates a thousand times over, and now he had it in writing in his 18th birthday card! 

Ah, Vriska had started to try and take command of Jade and their Father. John watched on with amusement plainly on his face. His Dad was taking being bossed around by a 17-year-old pretty well. 

It’d been a fair few months since Jade had dreamt about her soulmate, so John didn’t have particularly unrealistic expectations about finding his soulmate quickly. Things took time! They still had their own individual lives to live and commitments to.. Commit to. 

Jade’s soulmate was a young woman who had a fondness for knitting, writing and violin. Jade described her as utterly breathtaking - plump lips, hair falling to her jawline with bangs in the front, beautiful eyes donned with a superb cat eye. She had a Mum - and one very close friend. He wasn’t so memorable as Jade couldn’t bring herself to care for what he was about over her soulmate. Jade also described her as kind of gothy, but hey! Who cares? They were your soulmate. Nothing else mattered. 

Jade wasn’t sure of her name - but she knew her birthday, as it seemed the mysterious kind of gothy beautiful woman blessed Jade with her presence in her dreams a few days after Jade had turned 18, on the 4th of December. 

Jade wrote down everything she could remember from her dreams about her soulmate in a book by her bed. It was unfortunate how dreams faded from memory in due time. 

John had copied the idea - which they’d actually gotten from their Father - placing a book on his bedside table, just in case.

He could be realistic and hopeful at the same time. 

\--

It was officially 1740! John was officially 18, he was officially ready to dream about his soulmate! 

“You’ll think you’ll dream about them tonight, Egbert?” His friend, Terezi, asked as she ate a cupcake. John decided to not warn her about the weird plastic adornments on the top of the little cakes. His Father had fantastic taste in big, bold, pink, plastic hearts. 

“I dunno,” John began, “Jade had to wait a few days which is super lucky. My cousin - Jake - his soulmate Dirk had to wait years to dream about Jake! He was 22 by the time Jake was 18!” 

Terezi didn’t seem to be in pain as the sound of plastic cracking coincided with her eating of the cupcake. “The actually sounds super gross. I mean, you’re a bit mature and then you’ve suddenly found out you’re in love with a just turned of age basically still a kid kid?” She took another bite of her cupcake. John wondered when it would dawn on her she wasn’t eating something completely edible. 

“Well people rarely find their soulmate immediately so it’s not like they’d be super immature by the time you actually met them. Jake was 20 when he met Dirk, so he matured a bit!”

Terezi hummed as John gave her just a bit of a look. “Hey Terezi…”

“Yeah?”

“You know you’re not meant to eat the plastic bit right?”

“You know you’re meant to warn a blind person that they might eat something dangerous before they eat it, John?”

John stared at her for a moment. Well, it was going to be a good practical joke when she realised and spat the plastic heart out…   
“It’s a piece of plastic. How did you even manage to eat it?” 

“Our stomachs can handle razor blades, it can handle some plastic.”

Terezi’s logic didn’t sound incredibly safe but John decided to drop the subject as he took the cupcake from her, picking what was left of the plastic heart off of the top before handing it back to her. She laughed as she took the cupcake back.

“What are you laughing about?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Prankster got pranked. Get pranked, bitch boy!” She cackled as she had gotten John so good by eating plastic. 

Well, John though, at least she isn’t a turtle I guess.

\--

As the small 18th birthday party was packed up, John got incredibly giddy. Jade and their Father prodded at him a bit about it, in a familiar manner of course, which only sought to make John nervous about the whole deal.

A series of what-ifs went through John’s head - what if they were blind? Would they remember his voice? What if they were years older than John, having been waiting for John to turn 18 for ages? 

Some impossible ones were run through Johns noggin’ as well. 

What if they didn’t like him? 

Impossible. Some people of course would butt heads a bit at the start, but they all eventually came to love each other. It was fate. So it wasn’t a matter of if they liked him or not but whether they would immediately get along when they first met. 

John hoped they would get along. 

Clambering in bed, John laid down on his back as he pondered on what his soulmate would be like. What gender? What colour hair? Would they wear glasses like himself, be tall, be short? Would they like pranks? Would they have an undying love for nuts? 

A never-ending series of questions ran through John’s head until he finally fell asleep. 

It was nothing like John expected. 

\--

John furiously scribbled down what he had seen the next morning. He was feeling a hell of a lot. 

Cool shades kind of like the ones Ben Stiller wore, record on a shirt with red sleeves, jeans, sideburns, boyish, kind of lanky, didn’t smile too much, apple juice, turntables, window open, dingy room, bed pushed into the corner of the room….

John was trying to capture everything.

It was 9 by the time Jade knocked on his door.

“Hey John, dream anything special?” She crept into his room slowly.

John looked up from his book excitedly. “Jade you’re not going to believe this!” He leapt up, standing on his bed. His book was held tightly in his hand. 

Jade suddenly burst into the room, clambering onto the bed to stand with her brother. “Tell me what I’m not gonna believe!” 

“I dreamt about him!” John jumped a bit.

“Him?” Jade jumped with him.

“Him!”

Soon they were both jumping on the bed, utterly excited. The pair of 18 year olds bounced around happily as John recanted his dream. 

“He had these really cool sunglasses on, but they were kind of dorky. He had hair that was kind of swept like - like this,” John motioned over his own head of hair as Jade laughed, “He wore this shirt with um, a record on it? His sleeves were red!” 

Jade giggled as John went on and on. Eventually he was just reading out of the book as his memory failed him. 

John’s 18th was fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pride month.

Dave’s 18th was mundane. His big Bro had gotten a cake from woolies and just slapped that shit on the table. It was all good though, woolies cake in Dave’s personal opinion was the shit. His soulmate better appreciate the hell out of it.  
“Happy Birthday kid.” His Bro offered him kind-ish words, he guessed. He did get a cake out of it. 

With that, breakfast was finished up. Dave had his half-sister coming over around lunch later on. Tomorrow was when the real shindig was going to get started, apparently. 

Clearly a lot of big plans for a day that only happens once. 

Dave honestly didn’t care all that much. Rose had her own 18th tomorrow, so they, like all half-siblings, were going to combine their special days and have a party at whoever had the better place for a party. She’d put time and planning into the event, while Dave actually found himself struggling to care. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t want it to happen - everyone wanted to find love. He just didn’t like all the mystery and waiting around it all.

His cousin Dirk had to wait 4 years before dreaming about his soulmate, let alone meeting him. That took 2 years after the fact. 

He secretly hoped that he’d dream about his soulmate tonight, but he didn’t really expect to. Rose had theorised that he wished to distance himself from the event as to not feel hurt when he didn’t dream about them immediately. Dave called bullshit.

He was sure she’d tell him as much today when she came over for lunch.

\--

“What do you want on your toastie?” Dave asked as he spread butter on a few pieces of toast.

Rose hummed as she sat on the stool on the other side of Dave’s kitchen bench. “Whatever the birthday boy prefers to see me eat.” She smiled. 

“So shit then? You want to eat shit?” Rose laughed as Dave loaded the toasties up. 

“My normal please, my normal.” Dave grinned as he lifted the sandwiches into the toastie-press-machine. Everything was silent for a moment, until of course Rose decided she would be the first to speak. 

“Any preparations made for your dreaming tonight?” Ah, that one. Dave didn’t really know if he wanted to talk about the subject. He shrugged mindlessly.

“Well, haven’t really got anythin’ planned. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn’t, well, it simply doesn’t.”  
“Until something of course does happen.”

“Yeah, sure.” 

Dave and Rose were thankfully comfortable in silence. There was an understanding of sorts as Dave sat next to Rose, who was calmly completely another sudoku puzzle in her sudoku book. 

He should probably plan to like, record his dream on his phone or something. He can’t really remember normal dreams as it is and he didn’t need to forget this one. Though, thinking about what might happen tonight makes him think about what might happen to Rose tomorrow. Will she record her dream in some kind of funky notebook, lest she have it? 

He really didn’t want to wait 4 years to simply dream about his dearest. 

“Any thoughts on university, David?” 

Ah shit. Dave had forgotten about that one.

They had just graduated the past November. Applications for University had already been put through online, his high school results were going to be released soon. It was in about a week, Dave honestly wasn’t too sure. 

Dave replied with a shrug once more. “Dunno,” He scrolled mindlessly on his phone, “Haven’t changed my preferences or anything. Probably going to defer anyway.” 

Rose hummed. “That sounds about right. I too think I will defer, maybe till half-way through next year. Though I might do the whole year.” 

“Yeah.”

Silence again. Dave got up to check on their toasties. 

\--

The day had gone on without much fanfare. Rose had gifted him money and a stack of blank CD’s. Bitches knew Dave loved to play CD’s in his car than put in the AUX cord. He could not wait to get his licence. 

Dave’s eyes bore into the ceiling above him. He laid awake, worried about what sleeping would bring him. 

He was especially worried that it would bring him nothing at all. While not the worst thing in the world, it obviously isn’t something that Dave really wants. He doesn’t mind waiting - it makes him nervous how long he might have to wait. 

He had done a few Google searches, there was no proven link that you’d have to wait buttfuck ages to have your dream if you had a relative who had to wait buttfuck ages. 

Everything seemed to be weighing on Dave’s chest. University, his future, his future romantically… Wow, did he really have that little going on?

Overthinking lead to Dave getting too little sleep.

It didn’t lead to him not seeing his soulmate in his dreams.

\--

Dave prepared for the day ahead like usual, with a steaming hot shower and a shit ton of hair gel to get his hair perfect. It was during this routine did he get barraged with texts. 

_TT: Dave! Dave guess what!_

TG: what

_TT: I dreamt! I saw my soulmate! Tall, beautiful long black hair and absolutely dazzling green eyes! Dave, she was a one of a kind woman. I’m telling you._

TG: wtf howd you get dreamin in the mornin

_TT: I was born at 0203, in the morning. So I was technically 18._

TG: what kind of buttfuck. happy for you though! n happy birthday too rosey

_TT: Thank you, thank you. Did you have your dream?_

Dave sighed as he looked up into the mirror. Did he have his dream? No. No he didn’t. And he was born at 1856, thank you very much. 

Dave mused with his hair while deciding how he would let her know that no, he was destined to probably become his cousin. Maybe he’d get a guy like Jake too, who knows. 

TG: nah, not last night. lookin like ill be just like our dirky

_TT: Oh Dave, it’s not all that bad. You’ll dream eventually. There’s also no evidence that you’ll have to wait as long as Dirk._

He sighed, glancing at Rose’s text. He didn’t want to think about this anymore.

TG: its whatever. go get ready birthday girl

Dave placed his phone down next to his sink as he looked in the mirror. Looking fine, you cool ass dude. Get ready to party later on tonight.

\-- 

Dave was naturally the first one to arrive to the party as it was his own as well. Rose and himself shared a friend group, not a very large one at that. Rose had already set up two tables - marked ‘Dave’ and ‘Rose’ - presumably for presents. Another table was up with nothing on it. Snacks, maybe?

Dave placed Rose’s present on her table. 

“Mum’s being a bit weird about everything.” Rose commented as she came up behind Dave.

“Go figure. Mummy is absolutely wowed that her children will soon be so utterly in love. Well, one she already knows is so utterly in love with a dashing tall woman with beautiful-”

Dave was cut off by Rose slapping him on the arm. “Please. She is a dashing tall woman with many beautiful features, and while I can not speak for in love it is only fate to become so. No nonsense Dave. I want to surprise all our friends.” 

He smiled. “So no one knows?”

“You do. So does our Mother.” 

He hummed in response. “So, what’s Mummy up to?”

“Stop calling her Mummy Dave, I don’t have time to get into your Mummy issues. Our Mother is, as always, drinking herself into oblivion while also simultaneously trying to fix things around the house by utterly fucking them up.” 

“Ah, cute. How’s that weird?”

“She’s.. Asking questions while doing it.”

“Mummy’s excited for love.”

Dave received another light slap on the arm. The day continued much the same until it was night and guests arrived.  
\--

The party was in full swing. Everyone had drinks in their hands, maybe they were eating something too. There was loud chatter, the background music Rose had put on could barely be heard.

Dave took a sip from his drink as Karkat approached him. “Hey.”

“Sup.”

“Happy birthday bro.” 

“Thanks Karkey.” 

“Stop calling me that.”

“Ok, Kat.”

Karkat exhaled through his nose audibly. “You’re lucky this is you and your sister’s birthday party.”

“Guess I’m lucky.” Dave took another sip.

“Speaking of birthdays,” Karkat began, “Did you…” He waved his hand in gesture that conveyed a clear ‘you know’ to Dave.

“My soulmate dream? Just say it Mr. Vantas.” He threw his head back a bit and smiled just a little. “I didn’t, nah. Soulmates are for chumps, lucky I ain’t one.”

“Hm.” Karkat fell silent, for what reason Dave wasn’t sure. He and Karkat were pretty good bros, best bros if you’d like. His best bro wasn’t able to see him yesterday due to him working, but he was here now to wish him a happy birthday and sticky nose into his dreams. Dave figured he should probably start expecting this kind of shit from anyone and everyone now. 

By the time Dave concluded his thoughts in silence with Karkat, Rose was tapping at a glass. Having turned the music off, no one heard. Rose had to ‘hem hem’ herself into getting heard. All eyes in the room were on her. 

“My Mother is bringing out the cake if we would all like to gather around.” She had announced. Dave and Karkat got up together as the clearly drunk Ms. Lalonde brought a big cake out and placed it on the snack table. Wow, that was a big ass cake. 

Dave was pushed up to the front with Rose by Karkat. Damn Karkey. 

Soon, the room erupted with the ever-holy happy birthday song. Did anyone actually know what to do in these sort of things? Dave stared at his feet. He glanced up at the cake. There weren’t even any candles on it. Probably on the safe side considering the drunkard-in-heels handling it before. 

The night progressed like it had been. Happy chatting, music you couldn’t hear and nosey friends.


End file.
